Another Me
by Sarkura
Summary: Strange things kept happening to him ever since he took the ring abandoned in an alley way, there was no way to describe those few seconds when his world melted away to reveal the real reality of his situation.
1. Chapter 1

Another Me

Chapter 1

Me, myself and I

He was Sawada Tsunayoushi. His nickname: no good Tsuna.

Fourteen, short, small build, clumsy, messy brunet hair, a loner and gay.

He was leisurely walking home from a boring day of school (being bullied by student and teacher) and let a soft long sigh escape from his chapped lips. And his eyes wondered over to the blond haired teen (two years older than himself) walking 3 meters a head of him chatting to his friends with a cute grin. But the smile that had appeared on Tsuna's face was quickly wiped off. The lean muscles in said blond was indicating he was going to look back and Tsuna dashed silently into a nearby dark alley way, which was on his left. Tsuna walked briskly and paused when he stepped on a hard trinket. It was shiny so Tsuna picked it up, putted it in his pants pocket and headed straight home.

Perched on top of the high building that overlooked Tsuna fleeing, was a tall man. He wore a white hoodie that covered his hair and dark sunglasses. Strings of sharp angry curses were muffled by the white fabric mask that hid the identify of the vexed male. Several others clad in dull colours in a similar fashion stood behind the still cursing man; their face too, hidden by emotionless masks; there were less black masks than white.

Sawada Tsunayoushi arrived home to be greeted by his mother, she frowned at the small cuts on Tsuna's hand and cheek but knew lingering would cause her son to be... unnerved. So, instead she told him to freshen up and when he was done, there would be dinner on the table; nice, hot and warm. Tsuna did as he was told like an obedient little puppy.

He entered the family bathroom and settled about taking his clothes off. The bathroom was a fairly reasonable size; it could fit three adults with extra space. Tsuna untied his blue tie, pulled his shirts over his head one by one and pulled his black trousers down and they all went into the bamboo weaved washing basket. A faint clang dropped to the wooden floor and caught Tsuna's attention. He picked up the dirty silver gem ring and sighed. Tsuna brought the filthy old thing to the sink, he turned the hot tap on and rubbed off the dirt with a sponge and soap. After he was done, he put bleach in a small disposable container and let the ring lie in the cleaning liquid. He washed his hands and took a steamy shower.

Another sigh passed his chapped lips as he thought about the only shampoo that was left. His usual shampoo had been used up a day ago and he had forgotten to buy some more. Tsuna didn't have to wonder very hard to know why he had forgotten something so simple.

The fault- it was the Italian blond haired bi-polar boy's fault!

Frustrated about his emotions, Tsuna dried himself off and dragged on a fresh white boxer pants (the red number twenty-seven insignia tucked away in the bottom left corner of his boxers) and popped his head though a white top and tugged on his black trousers. Suddenly he remembered about his scratches and the ring he picked up and rushed to rinse it with water.

After Tsuna poured away the cleaning liquid, chucked away the container into the bin and admired the now clean, dry and glossy silver ring - he slipped his finger though the hole. It was cool to touch but oddly warm on his right ring finger. His left hand index finger trailed the detailed silver design.

Plasters were his next thoughts and he stuck them on his wounds. Tsuna rushed down the staircase and into the kitchen where his plate of food and mother was waiting patiently. Her eyes lit as he sat down and smiled warmly. They said their thanks and began eating. His mother's smile was quickly wiped off her face and her eyes narrowed directly onto the beautifully crafted masterpiece.

"Tsu-kun, where did you get that ring?"

Tsuna stopped eating and looked at his mother in surprise at her demanding tone.

"Erm, I found it in an alley way. I thought it would pretty if it was cleaned."

It wasn't a complete lie. He wasn't even sure why he was not telling his mother the entire truth, maybe it was her tone... A small frown was on her face which switched to a thinking look. She was thinking about something he could not understand and thinking hard.

"Mum?" He asked confused.

"Hmm? What is it Tsu-kun?" She replied slowly beginning to eat again.

"It's... Never mind. Nothing Mum."

The conversation left the meal awkward for a moment until Tsuna's mum asked another question but in a more friendly tone.

"Tsuna, do you know what that ring is?" She paused for a breath.

"Wha-" She sharply cut Tsuna off before he could properly reply.

"Do you know that only the rich have a ring like that?" The look of shock was Tsuna's reaction, "Do you know that ring is dangerous?" another reaction; baffled. Why would anyone consider a ring dangerous?

"Tsunayoushi-kun!~ Do you know that you are in danger?" Who was that? That wasn't the voice of anyone he knew...

As if in cue the front door broke open.

The voice left this thought. Tsuna let out a frighten scream and his mother slowly stood up with a blank look. The house busters appeared at the door way and raised their black guns at the mother and son.

They all gasped in shock. Their weapons where tucked and hidden away and began apologising on their hands and knees. "Nana-dono!" They cried shaking with fear. "We-we are extremely sorry about your door Nana-dono! We got the stolen ring signal here and-"

Tsuna's mother was named Nana. She walked over to her god smacked son and hugged him and shielded his eyes away; she was warm. But in an icy tone like no other, "You know where it is now. Get out of my house and sight before..." Nana smiled too sweetly. "... you'll meet my chain friend-" they all ran away, their tails between their legs before they- before she decided to change her mind and disposed of them.

"Mum?"

"Hmm? What is it Tsu-kun?"

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing much to worry about Tsu-kun. They're just scared because I'm the daughter of the boss of their mafia mob."

"Eh?" Tsuna tried to process the new information flowing though his mind. He had no doubt that his mum was telling the truth and yet a lie at the same time. He did the only thing he could and that was, "HIEEE!" Scream.

A few moments later, the door was repaired by some men working in the nearby construction industry. Nana chatted to them happily about how the door had broken when a bike ran into it. They finished fixing the door and Tsuna and Nana sat down at the dinner table. Their food had already been consumed and the plates were washed and staked up nicely on the shelf. Tsuna gave a hard thinking look and questioned his mum.

"Mum, what is this ring?"

"I thought you would never ask Tsu-kun~" Nana smiled and clasped her hands together excited. "At first I thought it was a really dangerous ring but now I see it's just a hidden project that the Vongola was experimenting on."

"What do you mean by Vongola and experiment?" Tsuna was becoming more and more confused just as more and more questions stated to appear.

"Tsu-kun, what I mean is that the mafia mob Vongola was making a ring that has special properties and powers."

Our cute lil Uke's curious nature was cut short when his Mummeh said that a tutor would explain better than her, but she did mention that he was one candidate heir to the mafia familia mob (in which he let out a shocked HIEEE!) and Tsuna walked to bed thinking about who on earth his tutor would be.

* * *

><p><p>

Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn OR Pandora Hearts

I haven't put it in the crossover section yet simply because I want more people to be able to find this story first.

For the people who have been following Hello Another Me, this is the revised version. The previous chapters were making it hard for me to... heh- you just have to read on~

By the way I keep changing tenses and I don't know how to fix it! Would appreciate it if someone is willing to beta this story...


	2. Chapter 2

Another Me

Chapter 2

The Start of You

"I heard Tsuna-kun scream, so I went to see if he was all right." Giotto looked unfazed by Hayato's aggressiveness.

Tsuna blushed and peered over the taller boy's shoulder, whom stood protectively in front of him. The lil uke tried to calm down the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Even that said, Tsuna was uncertain of what he could do.

Flashback!~

On his way to school Tsuna met with the 3 people. One looked nervous and shifty and another stepped forward, he was taller than Tsuna and taller than most of his group. The man was muscular and wore causal clothing – maybe to not stand out from the crowd and not to frighten Tsuna.

"Excuse me Sawada-sama... we have a mission to return that ring you are wearing." He shifted uncomfortably. "It is dangerous to keep it. Can we... have the ring back please?"

Tsuna frowned. "No."

The third stiffen and frowned. "Why?"

In another short worded answer Tsuna replied coldly. "It's struck." Tsuna was convinced he was developing a darker side since his mum showed it the day before.

"Hm... this is a problem," The youngest of the nameless group muttered. The two all silently agreed with the silver haired male. "Ah, well not much we can do now is there." He flicked his cigarette onto the floor and stomped on it and coolly struck his hand out. "Gokudera Hayato."

Tsuna silently shrieked inside by his bad ass cool image, but shock his hand anyway. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"From now-" Hayato smirked. "I'll be following your every move."

Tsuna's normal side blinked surprised. W-w-wha? E-even in the s-s-shower? A-and? Hieeeeeeeeee! He paused before he screamed, "HIIEEE!" and caught the attention of a passing group. The group of male teenagers approached the hysterical boy.

The blond teenager asked Tsuna worried. "Sawada-san?"

Tsuna looked over his shoulder and gasped. Hayato grabbed Tsuna and pushed him behind him with a growl. He aggressively bared his sharp fangs and hissed a question. "What do you want?"

End of flashback!~

He screamed inside silently again and asked himself questions and stated too many statements – his mind was racing. One of the many quotes being: why is Giotto so hot and being too near is dangerous! Giotto's friend coughed to catch Hayato's attention. Said person's green eyes widened and pointed a finger at Giotto's friend.

"G-nii!" G slapped Hayato's hand away.

"It's rude to point fingers at other peoples faces Hayato."

Tsuna fainted from overheating his brain. Hayato looked shocked and tried to catch the tired brunet but someone beat him to it. That person was Giotto.

"Sawada-san!" Tsuna was out like a light, Giotto knew that and so, drastic action called for drastic measures. "Quick, the school nurse!" Giotto lifted Tsuna up and gently carried him in his arms like a princess.

The two adults looked at each other and nodded. Just before they left they hastily said to Hayato they were going to report about their mission.

Giotto's group and Hayato ran, they arrived at the school in record time and all of them was covered in a layer of sticky sweat- well at least one of them wasn't and G glared annoyed at the minor detail.

"How the hell you do that?" His glared intensified as the lighthearted friend opened his mouth to speak, "Don't answer that question Ugetsu." instead the friend closed his mouth and grinned.

"G, don't argue with Asari now, do it later." Giotto demanded.

"That's right, you can vent your anger out later. Gozaru." Asari politely told G although there was a slight amusment showing in his accent.

They were outside the nurse's office and G had not bothered to knock before he smashed open the door roughly.

"Sensei!" Giotto cried out urgently.

The nurse looked flabbergasted and saw the knocked out Tsuna, she collected her professional image and composure. "I'll ignore you that opened my door without knocking." She stood up and pushed her red glasses up. "What happened?"

After they explained vaguely and the nurse had finished examining Tsuna, she concluded that he just fainted from pushing himself too hard, about what she was not sure and pushed the boys out her office so that Tsuna could lie on the bed in peace.

Tsuna stirred and blinked. Everything was pitch black. He could not see anything, not even his hands but he could feel the clean and crisp clothing he wore, smell the cinnamon and vanilla scent drift around aimlessly and hear the seducing deep quite melody flow near and far. He tried to speak, no voice nor muscle moved. Only his shallow breathing made him aware of how freshening the air- oxygen was. Tsuna felt like he was interrupting the tranquility and balance of the unique space he was in. Where was he anyway?

"Better close your eyes or be sorry~" It was the deep voice, Tsuna felt two hands cover his eyes gently. "Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Tsuna drew a deep breath and inhaled the calming scent, it seemed to be spreading from the male. He couldn't help it. He did as he was told like an obedient little puppy and leaned into the firm chest behind him.

Tsuna softly asked a question he had forgotten, "Who are you?" even though no sound vibrated the air the taller and stranger seemed to have understood. He felt the hands that covered his eyes remove themselves slowly.

"I'll tell you soon..."

And then, Tsuna opened his eyes and squinted them to adjust to the dim light. He heard the hard tap of heels clicking on a rough surface and saw the face of his school nurse. With a nervous smile Tsuna weakly laughed.

"Where am I?"

* * *

><p><p>

Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn OR Pandora Hearts

Three's a charmer.

I'm not sure if I should make this a M rated story. A character... well simply put is very perverted (I honesty had no intention of that making him perverted but it just... suits his character) and yea... also, any pairings that are wanted?

This is a flat out Giotto x TsunaUke x TsunaSeme!


	3. Chapter 3

Another Me

Chapter 3

Bloody Rabbit

The school nurse smiled sweetly, almost too ridged and stiff and unnatural. Her glasses slid down her slender nose slightly and she pushed it back with her index finger; her long nails were painted cream and were dusted a pretty sliver glitter. A controlled laughed echoed in Tsuna's ear. Tsuna could hear some bitterness in her tone.

"You've been sleeping for quite a few hours young man." She leaned nearer to him and he could smell the sprayed sexy fragrance. "Your in the school nurse office Sawada-san." The nurse suddenly backed away a little too sharply, but just smiled at Tsuna's confused face. "You can go to class, but before that I want you to sit down over there."

She pointed at the seat next to her small wooden desk besides the large window and Tsuna complied. Tsuna pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the seat, just before he sat down, he stretched his numb limbs. He felt his muscles go limp and collapsed. A fast shiny object reflected into his brown eyes and they widened. It was scissors! He screamed frightened. The school nurse- she smiled pleasantly at Tsuna.

"You avoided it..." She said quietly. Her smile disappeared and was quickly replaced by a ugly screwed up look of hate and irritation.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed. "HELP!"

Tsuna ran to the door and desperately tried to open it but... the door was locked. His panic levels raised. He slammed the door with his fists and yelled for someone to rescue him, but nothing happened; the door was still locked and intact and no one seemed to be able to hear him.

A low chuckle broke Tsuna out of his panic. He heard the hard tap of heels clicking on a rough surface and snapped his glaze to the face of his school nurse. The school nurse smiled with a glint that made a sane person to loss their sanity if they stared, which made her expression too unnatural for a human. Her red glasses slid down her slender nose slightly and she threw them away with her slender fingers; her long nails were painted cream with a pale red showing though. She busted out into a hysterical laughter.

"No one will hear you Sawada Tsunayoshi." She said crackling. "This room is sound proof."

"Hieee... What do you want?" He replied fearful.

Half meter away from him she stood and towered over him, her black boots added more height to her already tall physic.

"Oh, that's simple Sawada-san." She played with the large sharp metal object in her hand excitedly. "I want that ring-"

The nurse abruptly stopped when the glass window behind her smashed. Crouched on the floor was a male with short silver hair and determined green eyes. He wore a white unbuttoned top over a red top, black jeans, white trainers and various different types of rings and necklaces and wristbands.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna yelped surprised and concerned.

He silently stood up and glare fearsomely at the fake nurse. She in return scrunched her face into a sneered. They lashed out at each other. The assassin thrust her sharp and pointy scissors at Hayato's head. He dodged it to the side and brought his foot up and dug them into the assassin's stomach – she gasped as all the air in her lungs was knocked out. Her hand let the metal drop to the hard surface of the floor with a clatter and staggered. Her muscles failing her from the impact, but she refused to back down and so, Gokudera gave her another swift kick and he finally knocked her down to the ground.

Tsuna was frozen where he stood. Hayato spat out the window while cursing and muttering that the little fight was not worth the his time. Hayato stood in font of Tsuna with a distasteful eyes.

"You are a weakling." He insulted straight forwardly and continued to do so.

Tsuna looked down cast, he felt shameful but there wasn't anything he could really do. He was not brave or strong – he was to put it bluntly as Hayato said, extremely weak.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Hayato yelled as he forced Tsuna's chin to look up.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he was forced to meet the other male's eyes. His instincts kicked in; he pushed Hayato out of harms way. The pointy tool embedded itself into Tsuna's shoulder, thick crimson blood sprayed and oozed out and stained his white school buttoned top red.

The nurse cursed panting and fell down to the floor again on her butt. Hayato who was also on his butt looked shocked, someone had saved his life. Feeling a hollow barrenness inside him, Hayato's mind went blank and just reacted to instinct as Tsuna began to fall forwards.

"Tsuna!"

Hayato caught Tsuna around his chest and placed him on to the nearest bed. The assassin was again on her bare feet after she kicked her high heels off. With a mad laughter she held the bloodied tool up high and analysd her evil doing.

Hayato eyed her bruised and blood splattered form and straightened. He grabbed the curtains that could block the view of the bed quickly and hid himself and Tsuna with the heavy fabric. As Hayato pulled the fabric he coldly mumbled, "I didn't want to resort to this but a bitch like you should just burn in hell." and when he finished, Hayato flicked a switch into his hand from his jean pocket and pressed down on the detonate button.

Boom!

Crimson splattered everywhere. The smell of rust hit his nose and mangled body laid on the floor just out of view.

Worried, Hayato diverted his attention to Tsuna, who sat comfortably with a bloodied bandage across and around his shoulder and bored dark bronze eyes. He leaned back on his hands and brought a hand up to yawn.

"This room is sound proof, no one has noticed." He replied to Hayato's bewildered expression.

Hayato growled, "Who are you?" and slipped on a ring.

"Huh?" Tsuna blankly asked. "You're pretty high in the lower section rank huh?"

Hayato looked more alert about his surroundings - it seemed more clean. "Your a Chain!"

"Ah, well I wasn't really hiding it..." The Chain mumbled.

"And it's orange too!"

"Ah- well, I wasn't really hiding that either." The Chain mumbled again.

Tsuna opened his eyes to greet the uneasy darkness once again, only this time there was a great cherry blossom tree that glowed faintly. A warm breeze shock a few of the weak petals and tossed them into a graceful dance; flicking and glowing faintly all the while.

Tsuna walked towards the tree wobbling. His shoulder was stiff and his head throbbed. Standing next to the dark trunk of the tree he noticed that he was sore; he heard his voice and froze. What. The. HELL! Although he could not see anything (excluding the tree) Tsuna had good hearing and he was hearing his voice and then another male- wait... he recognise- GOKUDERA? His day was becoming more screwed up, he just hoped that it would just all be a dream. Heh, who the hell was he kidding?

"I guess, I should introduce myself and Chain. My name is Gokudera Hayato and my Chain's name is Uri. She's known as Smoking Bomber." He paused as if debating wherever or not to speak his mind.

A sly playboy smile appeared on Tsuna's face. It made his eyes darken and gave him a sinister aura. Though Tsuna's body you could see a slightly taller and more larger boy with dark messy short hair and dark bronze eyes with two completely orange fur bunny ears. "My master is Sawada Tsunayoshi. My name is Natsu, but in the other world I'm known as the Bloody Rabbit." The Chain said amused.

* * *

><p>Author Note<p>

Disclaimer: Sarkura does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn OR Pandora Hearts

What is your thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Another Me

Chapter 4

Guns and Bullets Ablaze

"Bloody Rabbit? I think I've heard that name somewhere before..." Hayato's opened his mouth in shock but no word came out. For once he was speechless in awe.

All Chains more often than not were human sized fairies with different types of wings or no wings at all. That is until they have a contract between themselves and a human. Once that had happened certain changes would affect the Chain. Seals upon seals would be placed on the Chain. This was to prevent the contractor from not being able to use the Chain's power without synchronised more with their Chain.

The Abyss was where the Chains lived, aimlessly wandering and forever fighting each other. In their world, they had a status system.

Within each rank there was three tiers, low, median and high.

Civil were the most peaceful Chains. They were the weakest in terms of power but the greatest in number and therefore the most common. If they had a contractor the very best they could do was boost their contractor's ability.

Soldier were the most 'active' Chains. They were stronger than the Civil, slightly less in number than the Civil. They could also boost the contractor's ability, however, the Soldier and above Chains could can their forms. Imitating an animal that reflected them. At this level, the Chain would have some techniques that would kill the enermy.

Knight was more harder to find than Soldier. The control over their power is what makes this Rank a large leap and so much harder to find.

Master, this Rank was no different from Knight, only that they are more better in every sense.

The ranking for the Elite was a little different from the other sections; the tier difference in strength and power were huge. This rank was so rare, only 16 were ever recorded.

Despite these ranking, they are only an outline of how strong a Chain really was when they were first created in the abyss. With a contractor, it was possible for a Chain to become more powerful. Most of the time, the Chains became less stronger until they were finally at the Civil level.

Another strange thing about chains were that if one was strong enough or the other let another see, in every chain there was a coloured lock. There were 7 different attributes with a colour to indicate which kind they were.

Bloody Rabbit had 'orange' which was the rarest and most dangerous if trained. Orange's most noticeable characteristic was harmony.

Hayato felt and extremely cold breeze glaze his exposed skin. Bloody Rabbit. Natsu was a high ranking chain in middle section. He was known for his over confident attitude and mischievous behavior on the female masters - Old or young, it didn't matter and they were all charmed. Although all of this, the Bloody Rabbit would only run away from his predictors and recruiters and trouble. No one is sure of the reasons why but no had ever bothered to ask.

"I'm tired from working, so I'm going to return to my world and recharge. Take care of my master." Natsu purred sheepishly and laid back down onto the bed. "Ciao."

As soon as Tsuna's head landed onto the pillow his featured turned a soft peaceful expression; like a sleeping baby but ridged like the dead. A few seconds later Tsuna stirred and wearily opened his brown eyes and groggily tired to sit up but failed. Tsuna felt pain burn his nerves in his shoulder; he fell back down onto the bed roughly. He bit on his lips hard and restored to gritting his teeth when he tasted the thick bitter substance run from his punctured wound.

Hayato came into Tsuna's fading vision.

"Go-gokudera..." Tsuna shuttered out with a relieved quite tone.

Tsuna closed his eyes and passed out from exhaustion. Hayato sighed to himself and pulled back the curtain to see that there was no blood on the floor and no screwed up carcass. The only evidence of any violence was the dried blood stained curtain, melted remains of large scissor and a broken window with it's glass shards on the floor, but they were also melted and cooling into small blobs.

"What the...?" Something clicked in Hayato's head and mumbled to himself. "Natsu, the bloody rabbit. So that's what he meant by work."

Hayato understood that being summoned from the abyss for the first time was tiring and very out of place. He was excited and wondered nervously, that meant that Tsuna's chain was extremely powerful; Natsu was able to force his way out of the abyss by his own power, take over Tsuna and heal his master's wound and burn away the evidence with such control.

One thing confused him to no end, from what he knew of Tsuna was that he was caring, 'no-good' and... possibility gay... And a chain normally reflected the contractor's heart no matter how powerful they were. Tsuna was not over confident nor very social and a giant perverted flirt. However, there was two thing they had in common. They ran away from their problems and cared deeply.

Hayato glanced at Tsuna and sighed. The siren echoed throughout the school, the scuffle of chairs and tables were distant. The infirmary door smashed open and there stood G in all his smock hazed glory. G stared at Gokudera questionably with a raised eye brow. Giotto followed in after his best friend and mirrored G's expression. The others were not present. Giotto shut the door behind him and sharply analyse the scene.

"The hell-"

G shoved Giotto to the side; a hole the size of a pocket size Vaseline container was where Giotto's head was mere seconds, before a very powerful gun and small bullet embedding itself into the reinforced floor.

A tall man with black hair appeared suddenly and crouched on the ledge of the windowsill. His black hat was tilted down slightly; it created a dark shadow over his eyes, but it could not mask the intensity of the light that gleamed off the narrow vault black eyes.

He smirked and landed onto the floor with feline grace. The long black and green sniper riffle in his hand morphed into a green chameleon and rested comfortably onto the black hat. The man spoke with a deep and alluring voice.

"How... annoying."

* * *

><p>Author Note<p>

Disclaimer: Sarkura does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts!

Thank you to all the people reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Another Me

Chapter 5

Outrage marks three

"Who the hell are you!" Giotto furiously shouted.

He smirked, "Reborn." the smirk suddenly turned vicious. "I am Dame-Tsuna's Home Tutor."

Giotto hostilely growled. The three teens narrowed their eyes. G stood protectively in front of Giotto, whom glared coldly at the taller and dangerous man. Hayato shifted nearer to the defenseless Tsuna and ignored the cute innocent pout on his face. Tsuna had a strange thing about him that made even the most straightest and disciplined person want to give in to their desires. And that was the vaguest description possible allowed, otherwise... you'd have wet yourself silly. Out of fear? Who knows.

The tall scary man with a killing aura dropped his amused grin and glared darkly at Hayato. "He was almost killed because of your carelessness Gokudera Hayato." Hayato flinched. "However, what punishment you get is up to Tsunayoshi. Since you... Well, I believe you understand."

G analysed the situation. What was the guy talking about?

A sniper rifle was suddenly in his dangerous hands again as he aimed it outside the window. Before anyone could reacted, a loud BANG! Filled the room with noise. A strangled cry followed straight after. The sound of a rough tumble and shatter came to a still. Reborn jumped out of the ruined window and disappeared from sight.

They turned their attention to Tsuna. Giotto frowned as he walked over to the side of the creaky bed.

"What. The. Hell?" G spat out and stared at Tsuna. "He looks like he wants to be-"

G was cut off by Giotto (he covered Hayato's older brother's foul mouth tight). He shrugged and laughed inwardly. Giotto was bisexual, therefore more affected; Giotto was in agony, he twitched in annoyance.

"Fuck you G. Fuck you arsehole." Giotto spat with venom at G very, very pissed off.

Giotto released G as he gripped onto the side of the bed, failing to contain his howl of laughter. He had no sense of guilt in teasing his friend what so ever. Giotto glimmered as he forced the images playing before his mind to the back. With a sigh directed at G, Giotto thought humorlessly. G was going to get what was coming to him; Giotto knew what would kill any person regardless of power...

"So, what are we going to do now? And where's the school nurse?" G asked.

Hayato flinched. A bundle of memories repeating in his mind endlessly. He told them straight.

"We were-" Well, tried to anyway. The bell signaling the end of break chimed. "I'll stay here and-"

"I think I should look after him." Giotto said unusually calm. The brothers looked at Giotto questioningly, G raised a brow. "Sawada-san is in your class right? You should take notes for him, if you don't mind G..."

"Alright we'll be back here during the second break. What excuse should I say?" G inquired suspiciously and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm camping in secret from..." Giotto cringed but somehow it did not seem to reach his eyes that he was terrified. He whispered quietly. "Fan girls..."

The brothers said nothing else and briskly paced to class quickly. Giotto grabbed a broom and dust pan from the cupboard and sweep up the mess on the floor neatly and dumped it into the bin. He grabbed the nurse's chair and sat down besides Tsuna's bed and watched while smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Now that Giotto looked Tsuna, a thought passed his tired mind: Tsuna was cute. Thick eye lashes, a small nose and pouting lips. His messy brunet was soft to touch; it smelled of a sweet fragrance. Such a sweet smell...

~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~

He blew the smoke from his silencer attached to his gun. The green creature was soon resting on his black fedora orange banded hat, in it's place near the rim.

"The legendary strongest assassin, why are you here!" The shot down bird-man shouted. "Reborn!"

"Why are you targeting my student?" Reborn asked dangerously annoyed.

"I-I-I w-was f-following o-orders!" Bird-man spluttered beyond scared.

"Orders from who?" Reborn smoothly asked again.

"I refuse to tell you!"

Reborn turned away, hands in his tailored suit pants pockets.

"Too bad for you then. Leon."

The green shape-shifting chameleon Reborn called Leon changed form. Reborn walked away, but not before a satisfied scream pierced into the sound proof barrier.

Reborn moved into the room and placed a note in a hand- he placed it under the sleeping brunet's hand and paused.

"Dame-Tsuna... A future awaits you."

A small smile formed ghostly on his lips.

~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~

After a while Tsuna woke up and found himself staring at the Italian blond asleep peacefully slouching on the chair at his side. The infirmary door gently slid open. G and Hayato entered and sharply closed the door behind them with a little click sound. Suddenly Tsuna noticed the rips, tears and alarming quantity of fresh blood staining their clothing. The brothers looked like they had been though hell- no. A bloody war zone. The grim dull glares were enough to cause huge concern.

Did he even want to know!

"What... happened?" Tsuna hesitated to ask them.

The unblinking glares that exchanged between the Gokudera brothers were broken. The shadow that over shadow their eyes darkened and their gleaming eyes refocused on Giotto. They slowly advanced on the defenseless blond bi-polar; muttering words that sounded like a ritual chant to summon the under dead bounced around the room.

"Let's kill him... right now..." G mumbled. Tsuna recoiled in shock.

"Yes... Let's feed him to the stalkers..." Hayato mumbled in agreement.

The wind blew cold spits of rain into the room, white curtains fluttered by the force. Tsuna felt a surge of power (and jealousy) in him; he warped his arms protectively over Giotto. A murderous aura shot out of Tsuna menacingly.

"You take another step and you die." Tsuna's eyes glowed a burnt orange.

Hayato snapped out of his hazed mind (going though war unprepared did that to a person) and he saluted.

"Anything for you Judaime!"

Tsuna nodded at Hayato; He had slipped out and guarded the door from outside the room. Tsuna refocused over to G. An uneasy calmness covered the room intensively.

"Hmm..." G stared at Tsuna.

Second ticked by- they were locked in a staring contest. The slight twitch in the corner of G's mouth twitched into a grin.

"You obviously have a crush on Giotto."

Tsuna blushed and moved away from Giotto sharply; his eyes faded back to it's original brown. Shifted and moan of heat lost from Giotto gave Tsuna the perfect view of lips. Lips that he wanted to be devoured by. A smug look fitted smoothly on G's face. He won!

"N-N-No!" Giotto's eyes flickered open from the sudden out burst. "I-I-I-I-I..."

A dull thud indicated that Tsuna had fainted once again. Alarmed Giotto hastily checked over Tsuna for injuries other than the ones he already had before he fell asleep. G crackled with an insane gleam and gee. He abruptly stopped laughing and gave Giotto a full blown glare of doom. The atmosphere took a dark light, the wind cooled the room temperature down and Giotto glanced at G and eyed his appearance. Blood? It did not seem to be his best friend's blood.

"G, are you okay?" Giotto grinned mockingly. "They didn't strip you naked did they?"

"Don't every pull that shit on me again!" He ranted in rage. "They were crazy! I didn't even realise that their little fan club devoted for wet dreaming about you had grown! And I mean Large numbers! We almost died! We had to pull out the emergency card."

A moment of silence pasted before the two best friends laughed out loud.

The door opened and Hayato walked back into the room and locked the door with a little click noise.

"Hayato, where's the nurse?" Giotto remembered to ask the all important question.

"The nurse- no, Assassin tried to kill Judaime."

G caught Giotto's eye and understood the gesture.

"Then Reborn must know why."

"We have to get out of here and find Reborn." Giotto said. "He said he was Sawada-san's Home Tutor, so he must be at Sawada-san's house."

Hayato presented a problem in the plan. "Hibari is the president of the middle school discipline club and that Bastard always guards the entrances to make sure no one dares to escape and we have to go the receptionist to avoid the pests that stalk you Giotto."

"Alaude was the founder of that blastard control group and even though he's in high school now- knowing Alaude he would just come to watch and make sure Hibari was fighting using the correct techniques. But Daemon wouldn't mind having a chance to fight with Alaude and giving us sometime to escape. Not to mention Tsuna is unconscious." G included. A demonic laughter spieled from G's mouth as his eyes flicked between Giotto and Tsuna. "I have a somewhat good plan."

~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~

"G... Do- Must I really have to?" Giotto reluctantly shifted and shifted again; his face blushing a bright tomato colour.

"Yes." G immediately replied. "I've already text-ed Asari and he agreed without asking why. Daemon however demanded the reason, but he agreed we tell him afterward is fine."

Giotto pleadingly looked over to Hayato, he shock his head from side to side and passionately ranted.

"This is the most efficient and effect and safest solution to all the problems! We wait until we are sure all the fan girls are gone, Hibari and the club members will have to deal with the problem alone. Alaude's time will be occupied by Daemon permanently. Asari will help guide the distractions to the distraction point. When he rings us we run!"

Giotto sighed in defeat and untied his blue tie and tossed it on to the bed carelessly. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his left arm out of the white formal sleeve. Hayato helped Tsuna into a sit up while Giotto climbed onto the bed behind him, his legs one on either side of Tsuna. Giotto towered over Tsuna's smaller frame. After Giotto was in place Hayato leaned Tsuna against Giotto's bare chest. Tsuna's hair brushed against his cheek and Giotto's blush intensified.

"G-"

"Yes."

Giotto sighed and loosened Tsuna's necktie slightly. A hand unbuttoned the bottom two buttons on Tsuna's shirt which revealed a pale flat stomach; Giotto's left hand slid up underneath Tsuna's shirt, just scraping the flesh that emitted a delicious heat, his right hand posed to unbutton another fortunate button in the world. His shirt that hung off his arm draped over the side of the bed to he floor; he propped Tsuna's leg over his. Finally Giotto leaned forward into Tsuna and let his lips rest in the crook of Tsuna's neck, his eyes stared directly into the camera.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" A random bed-wetting-with-Giotto fan girl screamed as she stared at her phone. She paid no mind to the teacher that was concerned about the well being of his students. Who the heck would scream for no reason? Blood flowed freely down said crazy girl's nose. Just as the teacher approached her she ran away, no doubt to spread the good news. She joined the army of crazy females and marched to the entrance of the school.

"WHERE ARE THE REAL PHOTOS!" Asari sweated as they all demanded where the photos were.

"Haha... there are three, one at the Namimori Shrine Temple, one at the entrance of the Temple and one at the top in the clearing at the Shrine gozaru." He smiled at them charmingly, "I'll personally guide you all there and I have a special picture of Giotto, G, myself, Alaude, Knuckle, Lampo and Daemon together if you can catch me!" and Asari dashed off.

The fan girls followed Asari and he dashed past Hibari- Chaos erupted. Still running but more slowly, Asari whipped out his blue phone and speed dialed 6.

"G?"

"Thanks Asari." He grinned.

"You owe me a favor."

"Whatever." G cut the line dead.

Asari looked behind him and paled. Demons! He increased his running speed to max, but the distance between him and the hoard of crazy females (he noted neighborhood female students from other schools had joined the ranks in the army) had not been as drastic as he liked. G owed him a big favor. A HUGE one!

Meanwhile Daemon was busy kissing Alaude deeply. The dark purple phone vibrated on the floor.

"Ignore it."

"I need to answer it, what if something happened to the school?"

"Ignored it. I'm sure your minions and your Hibari pupil can handle anything. Put some trust in them hm?"

Alaude opened his mouth to back but his lips were claimed by Daemon. He pushed Alaude down on the floor and with one hand he dismantled the phone of it's battery, all the while kissing the person lost in the hazy fog of passion beneath him to a dark corner in heaven.

~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~

"Alright! Asari called for the all clear! Let's go!" G announced.

G and Hayato jumped out the window while a fully clothed Giotto carried Tsuna on his back out the front entrance causally.

"Where are you going?"

Giotto took a 180 degree turn. She had waist length blond hair that framed her face cutely with the support of pink heart hair clips. Her pastel baby blue eyes bore holes on his body- or more like Tsuna's visible limbs. Her white school top was a size too small; the fabric was cheep and slightly see-though and her skirt was an inch too high on her thighs. Her black socks were short, this let the entire male population see her long legs.

"Taking Sawada-san home."

"Why."

"The nurse told me to, now if you excuse me his mother is expecting him soon."

"I don't believe you." She glared and flashed the lewd picture from her phone at Giotto "I doubt that the nurse said that. If she did where's the note?"

Fuck! Giotto forgot about the minor detailed, he was not in the infirmary often enough to remember something like that. Tsuna shifted awoken.

"I have to go."

Giotto turned around and had barely moved when: "No!" She was persistent. "You haven't-"

"Hang on tight Sawada-san."

"Huh-"

Giotto ran without much warning and caused Tsuna keep a firm grip on Giotto. Panting heavily Giotto harshly shouted.

"Lead way!"

Hayato took off. G and Giotto followed closely behind him. A confused Tsuna was curious.

"What are we doing?"

"Running out of school during break." G sniggered at pun.

"We have company. That girl is persistent." Hayato, G and Tsuna saw a the girl.

"Fuck, we have to get rid of her. Sorry Giotto but you going to be okay? I know a lot of alley ways that can shake her off."

"I'll be fine."

"Hm..." she mused. They were tried to get rid of her, but unfortunately she was fast and knew the area well. Every time she lost sight of them she knew which direction the corners met.

"Giotto-san! Your tired, I can run." Tsuna gave Giotto a hard stare. He was determined to help his crush. "I know alley ways like the back of my hand. I've lived in this area all my life. So don't worry, I will make that girl lose our trail faster than she can keep up."

Reluctantly he let Tsuna down, with a smile he grinned at the three.

"Keep up."

The girl appeared just as Tsuna finished his taunt and glared at him fearsomely and charged. Tsuna broke into a run, the others having a hard time to keep up with such a fragile looking boy.

"This way!"

He whispered barely audible to their small group. G and Giotto being the guards and Hayato protecting Tsuna. The girl still lingered around, Tsuna could feel it in his gut. He smiled at the shifting of clothes was heard on his left. She was in the left alley way. Hayato took a peak and saw her back.

Perfect.

Hayato stealthy moved without sound behind her before anyone could protest and swiftly hit the nerve on the back of her head. G speed dialed 4 from his phone and speed dialed 8 from Giotto's phone. The phones rang for a few seconds before they were picked up.

"Hey Giotto. Is there something you need?" Knuckle asked enthusiastic as ever.

"G? Someone you need me to pick up and get rid of again?" Lampo's bored tone rang through the air.

G spoke into both phone mics and explained the situation they were in. Tsuna propped the girl against the wall yanked her skirt to cover more of her legs. He nodded at them and they ran back to his house.

* * *

><p>Author Note<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Good morning, afternoon and evening. Mahahaha! My viewers you deserved this lengthy chapter.

=C I just realised that my little star things don't work even when I save it.

So, ~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~ is the substitute- I think it's cute.


	6. Chapter 6

A N O T H E R . M E

CHAPTER SIX

See You Around

In the kitchen of the Sawada residence was 4 males; they had kicked off their shoes at the entrance and locked the house door behind them. It was locked in the top, bottom key locks and locked at the bottom of the door as well as the chain lock attached to the top key lock. Giotto panted heavily along with the other two.

"We went all the way to that abandoned theme park and back." Hayato said with pride enthusiastic and drank the water. "Judaime is incredible!"

Tsuna flushed red by the compliment and gave each person a cup of cold water. "It was nothing Gokudera-kun. I was just trying to be useful."

"Any idea who that girl was?" Giotto asked to no particularity.

Tsuna frowned. "Why were we being chased anyway?" Silence followed after the question. Tsuna pouted when he realised they were already being chased when he awoke again.

"I'm not too sure actually." Giotto seemed to had remembered a rather big and yet minor detail concerning a certain photo... a bright red blush lit his cheeks. He mumbled to G when Tsuna looked over at Hayato seeking for an answer. "Erm... G, delete those photos now please."

G rolled his eyes. "You owe me a new smartphone Giotto." He pulled out his memory card from the phone and pocketed it.

"Fine by me. They don't cost that much anyway." Giotto muttered back.

G flicked open the phone and pulled out a phone case which look old, worn with overuse even from his school blazer; he attached the phone to the case. The case itself was a bone white colour and fitted smoothly around the smartphone. He glared at the boy next to him.

"Your not the one with abilities that constantly break their phone with a twitch of power."

*FOUR*STAR*FISHES*

In a dark alleyway a girl laid unconscious, propped against the wall. Lampo and Knuckle stood by the girl. Knuckle bent down and gently shock her shoulder.

"Hey..."

She stirred, but did not wake.

This time Lampo spoke. "Heyyy... wake up." And nudged her with his black shoes.

The results did not change. But Knuckle coughed lightly into his hand sharply; the ring with a topaz resting comfortable on his ring finger was a blur.

Lampo tried to wake the rather cute girl up but his precious efforts were wasted in vain. Oh well, too bad. She was about to get a slight shock and he meant that literally.

Lampo had grass green hair and electric blue eyes. He had a small black lightning bolt symbol near his right eye and wore a white flannel shirt that had leather ties around the wrists, and wore fitting black pants. On his right hand a ring was placed on his ring finger.

The silver band had beautifully designs cut into it. The ring's main attraction was a long thin green gem with a lightning bolt lightly engraved making the ring seem strange and different. It caught the light carefully and reflected it back with a gift; the gem gave out a soft green glow and shone sharply when the glare of the sun (or powerful light) hit directly onto the gem.

It was a lightning ring.

Lampo found himself smiling bemused. Despite being reluctance like he usually was he had to finish some odd jobs for G. Speaking of G, that bastard, he had blackmail on Lampo. Namely his baby photos.

Just as Lampo was about pretend to use as little as possible bit of power from his ring too jot the girl awake, his cranked up the power of his attack and let hell loose on an eavesdropper; lying low on the rooftop above.

*FOUR*STAR*SISHES*

Daemon silently grinned at his phone, completely and utterly proud of himself.

Though there was no way he was going to show Alaude of his somewhat sick hobby. It damaged his pride to admit but seriously, the amount of photos he had of Alaude in his room kept locked in a safe, shoved in his closet hidden- camouflaged by his mist flames... if his boyfriend and Daemon emphasised IF, Alaude would beat him up, torture him and make him, watch him burn those all pictures and all the lewd pictures (and it was the more better Alaude pictures he liked) last.

Daemon took another sleeping photo of Alaude and smiled at the peacefulness. Shame it wasn't always. If only it was- he would keep Alaude's attention to himself all day and night. He sighed slightly and put away his phone before going back to sleep with Alaude safe in his arms. No picture was better than the real thing after all. You couldn't feel, touch, smell- Alaude was intoxicating and Daemon had no problem being poisoned by him at all.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts.

You guys know how slow I take to write. Forgive me please, I promise to try and write longer chapters! And... I can't be bothered with the center stuff anymore; I'm going to try incorporating something new in my writing style (if you don't mind) the change in font seems appropriate... tell me what you think. Again, sorry for taking so long... I can't bring myself to write the next chapter of Monster Remix- no, that's not the right thing to say... it's more like I am slowly trying to write that erm... sumt scene in detail. X I


	7. Chapter 7

A N O T H E R . M E

CHAPTER SEVEN

Don't Mess With Vongola Traits

Tsuna still had no clue what had happened at all. He remembered he woke up and- HOLY!

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna muttered and tugged his sleeve.

"What is it Judaime?" Hayato mumbled back. He pointed at his ear. "You can tell me."

"What happened to that school nurse?"

"Erm... I'm not sure you would want to know the details but she's not here anymore. So don't be afraid. I will protect you with my life!" Hayato quietly explained. Tsuna look slightly uneasy but non the less smiled. Gokudera Hayato was his new friend. New best friend.

"It's best if we went home now," Giotto felt a cold chill run down his spine. "see you tomorrow Sawada-san. Gokudera-san."

"I know Giotto. We will have... company if we linger any longer knowing that Lute-Nut. Bye brat. Sawada." Hayato glared at G.

"S-see you tomorrow also G-senpai, Giotto-senpai. Thank you for all the trouble and help?" Tsuna smiled nervously.

"It was nothing, see you around." Giotto responded.

Tsuna bowed at them as they left with a wave.

"Well, I best be going too Judaime." Hayato mumbled.

"Have a safe trip!"

"I will. Take care Judaime."

*FOUR*STAR*FISHES*

Asari felt a jot in his pocket and was suddenly very glad he put his phone on silent and vibrate. The angry mob of females was hunting him, Goddess knows what would have had happened to him if his phone started ringing in the middle of a deserted park with only one escape route.

However, it did surprise him that women of a wide age range was interested in a barely legal boy and a minor.

_Ugh..._ Asari thought distraught. _That makes them sound like pedophiles and stalkers._ He paused._ As I feared, I might not be so far off._

He stared at a group text messaging the lewd pictures at light speed in space. Shaking his head he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He quietly whispered and didn't even check the number. Too scared to even let a peep of light have him discovered from his cardboard box. Yes, he was forced to resort to hiding in a Cardboard Box. Amazing what fear can do to you, isn't it?

On the other end of the phone call was Giotto. "Asari! ASAP, call Daemon and Alaude! Meet us at my place! I'll tell you the details at later." The line was cut. Something bad was going on. Asari swallowed thickly, he hadn't hear Giotto so frantic since... Asari shuddered and made the task of getting out his priority.

_I must be fearless for Giotto!_

He silently removed the box and dialed Daemon since G had told him earlier that they was going to be preoccupied and by that he meant they was going to have some fun.

Asari was having no fun. And ran for his life.

Literally.

Fangirls on his trail in less than 5 seconds.

*FOUR*STAR*FISHES*

Tsuna sat down next to his home tutor Reborn as Nana was busy placing food onto the plates. They were having pasta, very different from the usual Japanese dishes. The three thanked for the meal and began eating the soft pasta coated in a special tomato spiced source.

"Ah, I see you haven't lost your touch Mama." Reborn smiled at Nana.

_What?_ Tsuna was slightly baffled at Reborn calling his mother Mama.

"Aw, thank you Reborn." She replied. "So, Tsu-chan how was your day today? Hm?" Nana asked all the while smiling.

"I-It was fine." A sharp dull reminder of the wound on his shoulder made him winch.

"Tsunayoshi!" Nana scowled frowning, "You can tell Mama. It's not like I don't already know anyway... about that Nurse-chan." a dark menacing aura emitted around Nana. "And speaking of Nurse-chan, some of her friends want to play."

"Hmph. Can't ever eat a meal without some kind of interruptions. I though I left this in Italy." Reborn tilted his black fedora (with a orange band) down by the rim of his hat and summoned his hand gun from Leon.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna yelped.

Things were about to get messy.

Nana suddenly had a wok and gripped it with both her hands and a ring he had not noticed before next to her marriage ring. A complete contrast between the two rings was why Tsuna actually noticed. Nana's Marriage ring was a simple plain gold band with an equally simple and small ruby attached. The other ring on the other hand was a heavily decorated silver band with a many small little red gems to make the rose design pattern more attractive.

"Tsu-chan. Hid under the table will you dear?"

"H-hai!"

Things were not about to just be messy, it was going to be ugly and very, very red- especially since Nana was angry.

Before Tsuna could react a hand shot out to his throat. "Ack!"

"Tch!" Weakling, seems like Reborn had a lot work ahead of him to do.

"I like my boy as he is thanks. Cute and innocent." Nana paused.

_Though it doesn't hurt to be able to defend himself._ Nana sighed, she couldn't argue that.

"Hello Vongola." The voice was muffled by the white mask covering the entire face, which belonged to the arm the had Tsuna in a tight head lock. "Well I best be going now, I am kidnapping this boy. Masks!"

Several bodies appeared, dressed in white thermal tracksuits and hoddies and white whole masks. They staggered in, visibly beaten up. One conscious enough yelled out, "Sir... they're monsters!" before Nana stealthy came from behind, a fake and rather forced smile on her. And gave a strong swing to the head rendering the lanky unconscious.

Reborn edged away into the background and disposed of the bodies out into the backyard. There was no reason to... worry. Heh, he had no reason to worry. The truly frightening thing was the Nana switch aura.

Tsuna gawked at how dark it became. "Okaa-san?"

The dark aura cranked up a notch in the Nana scary factor. She laughed creepily. "We Vongola of the bloodline have very interesting traits, you know."

The man in white clothing was now sweating profoundly. He glared at them harshly and knocked out Tsuna with a knee to his stomach. "We'll see about that!"

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts!

I wanted to end with Nana being badass! I think I did it alright...


	8. Chapter 8

ANOTHER ME

CHAPTER EIGHT

Blood Lust

Tsuna found himself in the darkness once more. He had been there before, but with no understandability of why the hell he was where he was. But strangely enough Tsuna found himself calm, less surprised and annoyed. Maybe his mother's darker side was rubbing off on him. He let a long sigh out and went to lay down but his back hit something solid.

It was there again, that sweet smell.

Before anyone knew it, Sawada Tsunayoshi was plunged into darkness again. Sitting on the branch of the tree Tsuna fell unconscious against was a figure. The figure summoned- or more accurately- demanded chains from the cherry blossom tree. The pink flowers faded into a blazing orange, the weak wind blow against the tree and some of the petals was pulled off. They fluttered away as if they were on fire.

The figure smiled as he concentrated without much trouble, he used the tree's power to make a chain burst from the free falling petals and flowers still attached to the branches. The chains reached out and warped themselves around something from the darkness, a black blob from the distant shadows; from the discovery of the hidden monster, the figure was annoyed and very pissed off.

_They dare harm my Master? No one would hurt my Master; not when the awesomely attractive and hot Natsu-sama is around..._

The blazing orange chains quickly turned into a crystal blue. Just as quickly as the chains changed, the special properties of the chain changed and the shadow creatures became encased in ice- the intruder froze.

*FOUR*STAR*FISHES*

Nana's aura changed from dark to Antarctic-ice cold. Reborn felt the dark aura and rage rise inside of Nana, Reborn now considered Nana an opponent who could land quite a few heavy hits on him; the intruder that held Tsuna on the other hand, he was a dead man. There was one reason really and that reason was because Nana was no longer herself.

The monster inside of Nana took control, "I am the one they call Crimson Phoenix, Holy is my name." Holy demanded while looking at the floor, making Nana's fringe obscured any emotion visible though Nana's eyes. "You have 3 seconds to give back the boy."

"Hmph, I can't even feel your aura. You must be that weak that even I can not sense it." The leader of the group scoffed, " and if I-"

Nana's tone of voice once angry was more emotionless than a rock. "One," indistinctly the leader stepped back confused.

"I'm a Soldier, not some petty Civil on the streets of the Abyss." The leader laughed trying to ease his fear and mustered up some courage, "you can't kill me!"

"Two..."

Nana's already dark tone was mixed with a few other voices; the voice was inhuman, the leader had never head such balance between the Master and its Chain. _Maybe she's that strong that I can't feel any of her power..._ He began to feel the fear of death.

"E-even if you kill me, there will be others much stronger than me after you! They will avenge me, for I am the great Skull-sama!- AH!"

Holy twitched. "Farewell, Skull..."

Reborn saw a muscle twitch on Tsuna. "Wait Crimenix," and then he saw an eye twitch on Nana.

"Don't call me by that ridiculous nickname." An amused light lit in Reborn's pitch black eyes dangerously; Holy raised an eye at his behavior. "Whatever..." All she wanted was to get the boy back so that she could finish her... project.

"Ugh..." Tsuna groaned. The leader flinched with surprise and cursed. Tsuna lazily opened his eyes- a disinterested look on his face as little pieces of information processed in his mind. To spoke clearly and loudly. "What's going on? I know my ass is a fine piece of art, but you don't have to steal me to touch it."

Silence enveloped the room for a good 2 seconds before Tsuna grabbed the guy behind him and threw him on the floor in front of him. Holy whom still had the wok in her hand brought it down at a terrifying speed, an inch away from the leader's head. The leader promptly fainted.

"This has been a waste of my time." Holy's aura evaporated and Nana was in power of her body again.

"Ah! Tsu-kun!" Nana rushed over to Tsuna and hugged him. Reborn just stared a little exasperated at Nana, after all she was standing on the leader with no indication she was going to let him off easy as Holy. Reborn mused to himself. He wasn't going to let Skull off easy either, at this rate Skull was not going to come off his list of Lackeys. He chuckled darkly. Failed assassination attempts count by Skull on Reborn, 478.

*FOUR*STAR*FISHES*

"Erm..." Tsuna was sat at the dinning table opposite Nana and Reborn on his right; they had resumed eating. "I'm not your Tsuna... My Master is sleeping at the moment."

Nana giggled at her son's Chain and cooed at Holy about how cute he was reacting. "You can call me Mama, what's your name? If you don't mind, your rank and flame attribute."

"Bloody Rabbit, Natsu." He paused as if in deep thought. "The high end of Soldier and orange attribute."

"Ah, I see. My Chain is the Crimson Phoenix, Holy- she's a yellow attribute."

Natsu suddenly turned pale, both Nana and Reborn spotted this but left no comment. "What's her Rank Mama?"

"Ohh, that's a secrete."

"Why not Mama?"

"It's like asking for a Lady's age."

Natsu dropped the subject and turned his attention to Reborn. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Reborn picked at his slightly cold plate of food.

A glint in Natsu's blazing orange eyes burned with determination. "It's polite to introduce yourself to another Chain."

"Hm~" Reborn hummed. "Are you sure you want to know?" His Chain flooded the area with her power. Natsu, already atisapated the challenge by asking for Reborn's Chain braced bravely against the waves. Nana was as cheerful as normal despite how strange the living room and dining room looked with a random guy tied to a chair and a bunch of bodies dumped on the floor which were taken from the yard.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows the name Death Sentence, Leon, yellow attribute." Humor was laced in his voice as he continued. "That useless lump tied to the chair is my lanky. Skull is his name. He's famous for being able to survive any attack- death hates him."

Natsu gave him a confused look. "You hate him?"

"No, not me." He laughed. "He hates me. Death hates him. I deliver him punishment, it's fun since he can't die."

_What a sadistic guy._ Natsu sweat-dropped.

The evening continued almost uneventfully. Morning came and finally, Skull and his assassinates were conscious.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pandora Hearts.

I know I said this would be a GX27 with 7272 on sided but now I'm just curious if there should be any other parings and which one they should be.


End file.
